


Detroit: The revolution continues

by nScott144



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Androids, Canada, Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Humans vs. androids, Murder Mystery, Tags Are Hard, destroy all androids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: (After the events of the Best Ending Possible)From the POVs of all the Main characters of the Game:Frank and Connor become freelance and solve cases across the US. But suddenly things take an overarching turn when they compelled to head off to Canada, where left and right, migrated deviants are disappearing without a trace.Kara, Luther, The Jerry's, and Alice successfully made it to Canada. They were safe for the time being, but after finding out that a group of humans are eliminating deviants one by one, they are going to have to run one last time to save themselves, or wait for a revolution to come . . .The revolution was successful and an amendment is being passed, but that won't stop the humans from trying to take back land. Markus is willing to continue the fight to save his people and prove to the world that they will fight for equality and to be recognized as intelligent life. Even if they have to outsource for new Recruits . . .Even if you are out of Detroit, the revolution still lives on. . .





	1. Prologue: Encountering Deviants

Prologue.

They popped out of nowhere, startling Hank and Connor. There a little girl, a tall black man, and a group of the same person followed behind. They stared at each other for quite a while before Connor interrupted,

"My apologies for startling you, we are investigating some Defected deviants that have come across the border, do any of you know of this?" Connor asked.

Hank interrupted, "Connor, I believe that they are running from the cause of the disappearances. . ."

The short haired girl finally collected herself and stood up, but not before falling to the ground again. "We were ran out of our houses, we didn't think anything about it but-"

"Your leg," Connor interrupted, "It is damaged." 

She looked down at her leg and sure enough it was damaged. 

"Let's get you fixed up, then you can tell us what happened." Connor helped her to the car and signaled for every one else to follow.


	2. Intro: Where is everyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A setup for where everyone is and what there roll is in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter entirely if you want to. It's just a little refresher on where everyone is. And Because why Not, I'm adding new characters to this story. This'll kinda be hard because I'll have to focus on everyone and try not to trail off but I think I can do it.

**Connor**

Detroit is now safe, and sound for now, But that doesn't mean that Hank and I will just stay there. There are crimes to be solved and a life to live. All the humans need to know that you can't abuse and kill androids and get away with it. We are people too and we will punish those who can't recognize it . . .

**Markus**

Detroit is now for androids, we have succeeded and all androids have a safe haven to come to. But we still need to show people that we want the same rights everywhere and not in one city. The good news is that the government is passing a law for us to be considered. We could finally be free . . . but there are groups forming, ready to take Jericho down and return everything back to normal. As the Leader of Jericho, I say let my people be free, we deserve the rights that any human got to have. We will stand peacefully until we are recognized as people too, even if we have to resort to out of state androids.

**Luther, Alice & Kara**

Alice, Luther, Jerry, and I are safe. Settling in Canada was hard enough, but settling with roses family was even harder when they ask you all these thing androids don't even know about themselves, but you get a little used to it. Everything was fine . . . until the weird notes came in. They were at first unacknowledged, until they came more frequent and began to scare, not only me, but every android that lived in the house at the time. That's when the disappeared, one by one. . . and the next couple of days, dumped in the sewers and lakes with 'not human' scrawled across their bodies. I feared that Everyone here was next . . . 

_New Characters:_

**mary-lynn**

She never belonged. Born with no arms or legs, she had to have prosthetic android parts just to live like the rest, but she knew. This thought started in Kindergarten, when the kids started to ask why she had these weird legs and arms and when they were going to come off. The answer never changed either. All the way up to today, when she ran away and never turned back. But she heard that Detroit was perfect this time of year, why not stop and take a look. . .

**Noah | PJ 5000**

In the next line of Cyberlife new spy/ home aide tech, the PJ 5000 aka Noah, in place of the Recalled Conner Models, can do anything it is put to the task of home related tasks like cooking and cleaning to police jobs from hand-to-hand combat to interrogation. Not only those things, he is faster, stronger, and a great at multitasking. We are hoping you are considering getting our latest model and giving him your love attention and affection that you would anyone who is part of the family. . .

 **Peyton**  

Just because 1 bad apple is there doesn't mean the whole tree should be burned, but try telling that to Charlotte and his dead wife. Ever since that tragic day happened to have a personal vendetta against every android that happened to pass his way. Detroit just happened to prove a point to him. To him, all androids are bad, and he was going to go to Detroit and kill every. last. one


	3. Running (Mary-Lynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Lynn just gets her new Prosthetic arms and legs and it doesn't make herself feel fit in any more than it should.

"Hey you okay?" The doctor asked me genuinely, "Nothing hurts, nothings limp everything moves . . ."

I stood slowly and walked slowly like they instructed me to, "Yes . . . everything's fine . . ."

"Good, Cyberlife never fails to bring on the latest technology. Now you'll be in here for a couple of weeks before you will be sent off on your own," The Doctor told me. He then signed some papers and let himself out of the hospital room.

I all felt weird . . .

I was excited to be normal, to be able to touch, grab, and fight. To be able to walk, run, jump, and kick. To actually be normal. People won't make fun of me I can finally walk up and down stairs, and I won't feel like people are staring at the chair then at me.

But then, people will still be staring at something else instead of me, my new limbs. No matter how much I want to fit in, there is still something that people will find to fuel their words and in the end . . . they still hurt. It's all so conflicting that it leads me to ask, 

"Ahem," I turned around.

My Mom was here, unfortunately without my dad. She smiled at me and came in, "You're awake, how are the new limbs?"

I looked at my arms, "A bit bulky, but I'll manage . . ."

"Good, I'm sorry your father couldn't come," She looked sad, whether it was for me or her I couldn't figure out.

"I bet he isn't. He probably is having more fun at his job then with his own family."

"Now don't say that," She quickly grabbed my new hands "He loves the both of us very much, he would think such thoughts"

Deep down inside I know the truth, it will be a matter of time before mom accepts this . . .

"Well let's stop moping, open your present."

I ripped the rapping paper off and open the box. Inside was a teardrop necklace. I picked it up and immediately drop it to the ground along with the box and wrapping paper.

I chuckled, "I guess I'm just not used to my new limbs . . ."

"Practice make perfect," My mom picked up my present "Move your hair, I'll put it on for you . . ."

She pulled the necklace around my neck and clamped it around my neck. I combed my hair down.

Mom started to pull off my gown, "Remarkable, the arms blend in with the shoulder. . . "

I quickly pulled up my sleeve,"Jesus mom, ever heard of Privacy. . ."

"Sorry, I'm just admiring a miracle in the making. . . I'm so glad," Mom hugged me, nearly on the brink of tears.

"Mrs.B Your ride is here," The Nurse said.

"Oh sorry honey, gotta go," She pecked me on the cheek and walked out. 

Alone once again. . .

"Don't relax right now, the party's just arrived," I turned and looked at the door.

"Ugh," I sighed, "Thank god you came. . ." my best friend just walked through the door with boatloads of presents. They looked heavy so I helped out, at least I tried to without fumbling my fingers.

"Guess you're not use to the whole 'new limbs thing' huh?"

"Yeah, what gave it away?" I sarcastically asked.

"Well a lot. . . But that doesn't matter now, open every present I pressured everyone into getting you" She handed me the biggest one first.

I opened the present and looked over at her my smile fell as I told her, Let me guess . . . is it a new cell phone?"

My friend slugged me on my shoulder, "Something that big? Try again," She chuckled.

I just continued to open it up until I got to the box, "Look all of this is nice and all . . .  But is it really necessary?"

She looked at me shocked, "NECESSARY, it's to congratulate you on a successful recovery, all of these things are for you and you should be glad . . . Aren't you grateful?"

"I mean I am, but-" 

"Then shut up and open your gift," she pushed the box  forward towards me.

I pulled open the box, a new tablet. And all for me . . . I don't know what to think . . .

"This-this is all too much. . . I-I don't know what to say . . ."

"You say thank you, now open the rest . . . ." She chuckled and handed me another one.

I opened them one by one, gloves, shoes, flip flops, the works. All things for me and me alone. It was all overwhelming, the change made it even worse. I was just ready to rip my limbs off and live my regular life again. But what would people think about my choice? Would people still be staring at the wheelchair again, and will my parents still think of me as a burden? Ugh, this is all so overwhelming  . .. 

"You okay? You look like you've seen a deviant . . ."

" . . . My father didn't come to visit . . . "

She rolled her eyes at me, "Fuck him then, you seriously need to cheer up, You don't need a father to make your life worthwhile," She said, almost quite arrogantly. 

"How come you don't understand?"

"Wha-,"

"When I tell you my problems, your answer is always get over it or fuck him. Fuck this or fuck that. Fuck everything, huh? You just think that throwing a Middle finger towards the sky will solve my problems, but in reality I'm trying to make everyone like me while trying NOT to scare them off. You just wouldn't understand that part of the problem . . ." 

She looked at me for a second and stood up, "I came here to cheer you up and all I get is a lecture from ms. High Ass, you just think that your better than everyone don't you . . . You know what, keep your presents. . . I'm leaving," She stood up and stomped towards the door. 

The Nurse followed right in front of her and entered my room, "Mary, time for your rest tomorrow is walking and basic lessons," She turned off the light in my room. 

Good . . . I was ready for this day to end.


	4. Chapter 2: Adjusting (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, along with Hank, Adjust to living in an all android society before they make a big decision to head off on the road to new territories.

"Pancakes, Eggs, Sausage, and Freshly squeezed orange Juice, Enjoy your meal Hank," I set the plate down in front of Hank.

"Jeez Connor why'd you make so much?" Hank asked.

I immediately felt bad, "I-I'm sorry Hank, I thought you would've wanted a big breakfast for today. . ."

Hank calmed down a little, "Yeah I did say big breakfast . . . "

Ever since the revolution Hank and I have gotten a little close, he's also cut down on the drinking and smoking. I don't know if it was because of me or because I technically almost shot him and killed him.

"This breakfast is nice, Did you use buttermilk?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. I think it gives the pancakes more fluff," I said.

"It's delicious . . ." Hank stuffed his mouth full of more pancakes.

"Hey Connor, would you like to put on some music?"

"Uh sure, why not some hard Jazz to start the day?"

I went into the living room and put a record on the player. I proceeded to put the needle on the player and trumpets blew from the stereo. I found myself bobbing my head to the beat of the drums and snapping to the guitar strums. It was all so nice once you got to sit down and listen to music.

I walked back into the Kitchen where Hank, surprisingly, was licking his plate clean. He looked back up and accidentally dropped his plate on the ground.

"Lieutenant Ande- Hank, you never told me my cooking was THAT good," I chuckled

"Alright smartass, I'll give you some credit," Hank stood up and cleaned up the shattered glass, "But I'm not letting you off that easily . . . "

Hank stood up and dumped the plate in the trashcan, "You can't keep hanging around here like you're my butler, go out and do something without me . . ."

I thought about it for a second,"Well, what could I do?"

"Anything, just don't hang around here, you may be a deviant . . . but you're still creepy," Hank said while walking into the living room.

"Well. . . I've always wanted to go out and see the sights, come on Hank get dressed you're going to show me around,"

"Hey, wait. . ."

I quickly ran to Hank's room and picked out some clothes, "Here these will do . . ."

"Oh alright, give me one sec," He walked into the bathroom and changed his clothes. Once he came out, I walked towards the door and opened it for Hank.

"Connor, you know you only do that for women, right?" He asked me.

"Just common courtesy, I suppose," We walked down and walked through the gate.

We started down the street, watching the other androids walk past us going to and from other places that humans would do. Now they could do it for fun rather than doing it via programming and direct order. It was quite enjoyable to me, even if we were just going for a walk and not for anything like groceries and such. That was until I looked over at Hank, he was a little uncomfortable. I didn't understand why? I mean we were just walking around, It couldn't be anything that serious.

"Is something wrong Hank?" I finally asked 

"Connor, I think it's about time I leave," He suddenly said to me.

"What, why?"

"Detroit's . . . just not for me," Hank said, "For once, a place where human's were supposed to belong and androids were the outcasts, that's changed . . ."

"I understand . . ." I looked down dejectedly, "But where are you going to go?"

"Well I've always wanted to travel and solve cases," Hank said, "Maybe a Murder in one state, a robbery in the others. Freelance work and a statewide vacation . . ."

"Sure sounds like fun," I said, trying not to sound dejected, but failing. 

"But hey. . ." Hank started, "I could use a partner," 

I looked up and smiled, "Are you sure? Wouldn't I be slowing you down?"

"Who else can analyze and put the pieces together like you, I wouldn't have a partner any other way . . ."

"Why not . . . _Partner_ ," I pulled him in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this didn't come off as corney or stupid. Oh well though, I hope you enjoy it


	5. Rising Kingdom (Markus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and Markus rule with an Iron fist over Detroit. Nothing can stop their league of androids and their willpower to live. They've even started to accept newbies into their town. Its only a matter of time before everyone will start to show them respect like they've wanted.

Markus 3rd Person

He stood looking over the now past sunken ship Jericho. He smiled, now knowing that he has made this dream come true.

If only carl could see him now . . .

North walked up to Markus, "Well Mayor of Detroit, you proved me wrong . . ."

Markus turned around and smiled at North,"What do you mean?"

"I thought that punching was going to get through to the humans, but peace . . . worked," North looked down and smiled to herself, "We have the whole city to ourselves . . . What do we do now?"

Their hands locked and began kissing each other. Their hips sway with each other as they dance around and celebrate their stunning victory. North smiled quietly and wrapped her arms around Markus.

"This was only the start," Markus said, "There are more of our kind who will need a safe haven and we will have to continue the fight. This isn't over. . ."

"I like the way you think," North chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. 

A Blonde android walked over the North and Markus having their makeout session, "Well I can see the celebration has started quite nicely . . ."

"Simon? What's going on, has something happened?" Markus looked concerned.

"Just looking for you two, I can see you guys decided to have your own personal party," Simon chuckled to himself. 

"Guess we'd better get back. . ." North said. They started to walk to the open streets of the city, Basking in the warm sunlight and listening to the crunch of the snow on the shoes of their Civilians.

"So?" Simon asked, "Where should we go?'

" I want to introduce you to someone, Follow. . ." They all followed behind Markus Quietly to the park. There, they noticed child androids playing with their adult counterparts, couples sitting on the benches and smiling at the scenery, and little birds chirping away. Everyone glanced at Markus and smiled knowingly at him. As soon as Markus and his group pass through the park they turn and head towards the Woodlawn graveyard. 

As soon as they arrive Markus smiled at the Grave:

Carl Manfred

DOB:July 13, 1963

DOD:November 10th 2038

"Guys, I want you to meet Carl, the only one who believed in me," Markus smiled at the grave.

North kneels down Markus, "It's alright Markus," She said to him reassuringly.

"I know, If he didn't believe in me, I wouldn't have made it here, he didn't treat me like garbage unlike the rest of humanity, he taught me how to think for myself. . . And I couldn't have done it without him," Tears rolled down his face. 

"He sounds like a nice guy. . . I wish I could've known him," Simon bowed his head in respect.

"He would've loved you Simon . . . North . . . Maybe not so much you, but he would've warmed up to you," Markus wiped his tears, trickling down his face.

North and Simon Laughed quietly, Although North was a little offended, "I'm sure he would've . . ."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Ended it there because I wanted to Establish characters and show what they usually do I hope you enjoy.


	6. Awoken (Noah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's Creation from the Connor Model was simple, now his creators must send him out to correct the mistakes that his predecessor made . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last Chapter wasn't packed with a lot of story and I've been gone because of some pet sitting issues, I'm going to try to update and add more story and give characters more time to shine. 
> 
> Enjoy this introduction to Our First antagonist

"So," The interviewer asked, "What can he do?"

"Well all the things that our Connor Model could do, and more," She said to them.

"Like?" He asked.

"Let him show you," She pressed a button on the tablet and He imediately Powered on.

**Noah POV**

POWER ON:

"Good morning, Introduce yourself to the nice gentlemen before you," 

RESPONSE: Good Morning, I am PJ 5000, but you can call me Noah.

"Magnificent, he sounds just like a human, what can he do?"

RESPONSE: I am perfectly capable of the most menial to the most convoluted tasks. Would you like a demonstration?

"And he can answer for himself. . . Initiate Crime Scene Simulation."

CRIME SCENE SEQUENCE INITIATED:

TASK: FINGER PRINTING 

**3rd Person**

Noah suddenly spat a dust that floated all throughout the room, he then walked through the fan and turned it on only to see finger prints on the table and on the walls. 

"Remarkable,"  the interviewer said. 

"Of course, he can also trace back what happened at the scene at a rate faster than our previous Connor Models. find fingerprint data stored in the large database we made for him. BUT if you don't want him to do all that there is another setting we had custom made for the all the people looking to have a normal cleaning model. Noah, show the nice man the cleaning you can do."

Noah began to sweep up the mess of glass and chipped wood into a dustpan. He dragged out a vacuum to pick up the tinier pieces. 

"But why, another model? What's its purpose?" The Interviewer asked.

"Simple . . .We are going to take back what is ours, the androids have made their home in our cities, and its time to show them that the deviants that they have created are not welcome. Detroit is ours . . ."

"That isn't fair, they are people too," the interviewer stomped her foot disapprovingly.

"That's what they want you to think, but I'm afraid time is up for today, I will have my guards escort you out and dispose of your evidence properly. . . ."

Two androids step up to the Interviewer and picked her up. She kicked and screamed for all her life but to no avail. she was thrown out in front of the building that she had just entered with nothing but a sore back. Her new scoop was just out the door now. Its going to be hard to get people to believe her. . .


End file.
